vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147106-more-players
Content ---- ---- ---- true true. i found out on facebook. i was looking for a mmorpg to play. so i checkt wildstar up to see how that game was doing and readed about f2p and i was like well i am in haha :P but still this game haves one amazing pvp/pve combat style you cant just hang around like in other mmorpg and use your mouse to click and that is also something that makes this game pretty unique there is enough action :d enough to do. so it deserves mutch more players. then it haves right now. :D sorry maybe my english isnt the best :P | |} ---- yeah i heard something about that aswell. but mistakes can be made if you ask me :D but i really enjoy this game and it deservers mutch more players. and i hope you right with growing because it will be amazing. to see that happen :D | |} ---- Don't worry about the english it is good enough to understand :D . I played this game on original launch when it was a sub game but only for a month before I moved back to a different sub MMO. At the time I could only afford one sub game to play and this one was put aside for a year. Now that its FTP I can play it whenever I want which is great. | |} ---- haha okay. a friend from me played it in beta and after. i also wanted to buy it. but then he told me the game was kinda dieng because of what happend. so i didnt spend money on it. and now it f2p and i love it best mmorpg i ever played and believe me i have played alot haha :P Edited November 16, 2015 by jjacco | |} ---- ---- yeah. i also found out on facebook about it becoming f2p. and i asked a friend with who i play other games to come and play ws with me. and we are loving it. sold on the moment we played it haha :P but yeah it need some relaunch like i said just getting it on steam will change alot already :D Edited November 16, 2015 by jjacco | |} ---- ---- you have a point about the lag fix before relaunching it :D so lets hope it will be fixed fast and get a relaunch so that this game can grow to something even more amazing then it is right now :D | |} ---- | |} ---- Sadly, they've never done much advertising, ever. I don't know if they can really, may not be in their budget. Either way, I agree, the game is too much fun not to grow, but the bugs, lag issues and other things have been around for months. The Reloaded relaunch didn't bring that on. Humble Bundle brought in lots of lag too. Though, lag wasn't too bad throughout the P2P period...usually not much of a factor and when it was, they did get it fixed pretty quick. Now, the bugs? They've been around (some of them since the original Beta period even), so that's just kind of something we all have to live with. The game will never be bug free...it's an MMO, they never are. I'm still hoping that things get under control and they can start focusing on expanding the game into new areas and methods of play. I hope they can do this because the world is too much fun to let it slide into nothingness. | |} ---- ---- true because this game is unique :D and there is alot to do. but grinding for mounts and costums and raid gear. is getting boring after a while. so yeah maybe a new planet with new areas new classes something like a duel sword master or a new world story some more special costums unlocked thru special challenges on the areas and more will also bring alot of people back to pve areas. because these are kinda dead aswell. more dungeons to play and special rare drops from them and all these things. just something o give it some more atraction to play. i know it alot what i type in here and i know its not easy to make al these things but a game like this. they cant just let it die. there is so mutch things they can add to it later on. to make this mmorpg one of the best out there. and it is already in my opinion. because this game brings mmo to a total next level :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I believe the first time I heard of WildStar... I saw it on a FaceBook post. Can't remember if that was a sponsored post or a gaming group I followed sharing the youtube video. I actually think it was a sponsored post. And yes, they should advertise again. | |} ---- ---- The #hardcore thing is Frost too, he was the one going on and on about that early on. I don't think most others really said much about that, or not nearly as much as he did. That said, Carbine needs actual social media managers and a far more direct and succinct message. Right now they have stuff all over the place. I often find out about things on Twitter, even Reddit, before I do via the launcher, or here. That's not how this works at all these days. It's great it's there, but the stuff should be found on the official pages more often than not. Patch notes on the launcher? Take me to stuff that's months and months old. What's that even about? Their marketing department needs some serious help somewhere, we as players can't do it alone. I really think they can get a lot of people interested in this game, and I hope they right the ship as tons of people would really enjoy things, but right now they have stuff all over the place and none of it seems to be the same anywhere. Which, at first glance, looks sloppy and may turn people off before they even give it a serious look. Edited November 16, 2015 by Kitsune Hazard | |} ---- I would suggest that if Desired Social Media is going to be the prime form of communication, why not embed those posts to the forums as well? Make a locked thread for current updates and have that thread be a "stream" of the Desired Social Media posts. So whomever is posting on twitter, take one extra step of COPYING the twitter post and PASTING to the locked thread. That thread is sorted with most current post at the top. | |} ---- ---- paperwork is my guess... | |} ---- ---- More like Steam gets a cut ... and with WildStar's financial situation being what it is, they need every penny they can keep in-house. | |} ---- That's pretty much it. They have to pay steam quite a bit to host. | |} ---- Yeah, but maybe there is an initial nut that they have to pay to even get a spot on steam. That, and the be featured costs money as well. Then there is the steam integration... Truly, I don't know the answer, but it could have something to do with NCSoft as well. From what I see, the only NCSoft games on steam are those that have been out a while and are proven. Sadly, I don't think WildStar is "proven" in NCSoft's eyes, yet. | |} ----